1. Field of the Invention
Inflatable Structure
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of having a collapsible enclosure that may be easily and simply disposed in a sheltering position for equipment and personnel has long been recognized. Tents have been used for this purpose, but have the operational disadvantage that they require the erection of a rigid frame structure, and in a strong wind may be blown down.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure that will serve the same function as a tent, but will eliminate the objection of a rigid frame that must be erected and dismantled, but may also be blown down when subjected to a strong wind.
Another object of the invention is to supply an enclosure that occupies a minimum of space when not in use, that is relatively inexpensive and is of simple structure, may be inflated by a pressurized gas to define an enclosure for sheltering personnel and equipment, and one that will temporarily deform when subjected to a strong wind but will not blow down.